


I Wanna Be That Fantasy (That You Got On Your Mind)

by AryatheSuper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Maybe something fluffy later?, Seriously that's probably all this will be, Shameless Smut, Smut, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryatheSuper/pseuds/AryatheSuper
Summary: Who knew that Beca Mitchell had a dominant side under all that sarcasm?Chloe Beale did, of course. And damn if it wasn't the hottest thing she's ever seen.





	I Wanna Be That Fantasy (That You Got On Your Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, smut isn't something I usually write for the public eye.

Beca burst out laughing at the redhead bouncing around her room. “Chloe, no, that song is so _lame.”_

  
Chloe grinned and continued belting out the lyrics into her psuedo-microphone—today, a blue plastic hairbrush.

  
Beca rolled her eyes, but grinned. “Chlo, if you don't quit goofing off, we're gonna be late to Stacie's party. Do you remember what happened the last time we were late for one of these?”

  
Chloe's grinned widened as the song ended, tossing aside her hairbrush and bouncing over to place a kiss on her cheek. “We're not gonna be late,” she said, sauntering past her girlfriend to the closet. “ And besides, sex in a limo for the after-party? I think it was worth it, don't you?”

  
Beca groaned. “Point taken. And we _are_ gonna be late if you keep walking past me in nothing but boy shorts.”

  
Chloe spun Beca's chair around with a saucy grin and straddled her lap, and Beca had to swallow as her breath hitched. Chloe leaned forward and caught her lips, nipping her bottom one playfully and making Beca groan. “Don't like the view?” she teased, eyes bright but her breathing shallow.

  
Beca wound her arms around Chloe's waist and ran her nails up and down Chloe's bare spine; she had the pleasure of seeing Chloe shudder in response, her eyes darkening into a sapphire blue. “I like the view just fine, thank you. That's the _problem.”_

  
Chloe hummed as Beca leaned up to kiss the line of her jaw. “I'm really … not seeing an actual downside to this, so how is it a problem?”

  
“The _problem,”_ Beca growled, teasingly biting at the skin of her shoulder, making Chloe groan in response and grind down on Beca's lap, “is that we're going to be _late.”_

  
“We could skip,” Chloe purred; Beca pulled her down harder, letting her take the friction she needed. She loved seeing Chloe like this: sensual, promiscuous.

  
“You know damn well we can't skip, you're the one who promised the girls we'd be there.” As she spoke, she let her hands wander up Chloe's sides, tracing the swell of her breasts, and Chloe whimpered, her rhythm faltering.

  
“Bec — I want —”

  
Beca bit roughly down on her shoulder again, and Chloe moaned. Beca felt her resolve crumble to dust in a moment of pure, carnal need to make this woman hers. “Fuck, Chlo, you're gorgeous like this.”

  
“Bec — please —”

  
Beca tugged Chloe's chin down so she could catch her lips in a searing kiss, shifting so Chloe was able to straddle one thigh. She knew Chloe wouldn't tolerate the layers between them for long, though, and Beca did _not_ want to have to get re-dressed. Pulling back, she waited for Chloe's eyes to open and meet hers, confusion in the blue, until Beca said, “Tell me what you want.”

  
Chloe groaned. “Anything. _Everything,_ Bec — I — I want —” Beca nipped a trail down Chloe's chest, making her whimper; one hand disappeared into red hair. _“Fuck_ — I can't think when you do that.”

  
“Well, you better think fast, 'cause we don't have a lot of time.” Beca hovered over a deliciously pink nipple, and Chloe groaned.

 

“If we don't have time why are you being such a _tease,”_ Chloe whined.

“Because you haven't told me what you want.” Beca was rarely this forward in the bedroom; not that she was submissive, far from it, but she just didn't partake in the dirty talk. When she discovered how Chloe reacted to it, though? She enjoyed that too much to not learn a few things.

  
Like how much Chloe actually enjoyed submitting.

  
Chloe's breathing was heavy. “You, babe. Your hands, your mouth, please _—fuck!”_

Beca's fingers twisted a nipple between them, and Chloe's spine curved forward. Beca tossed aside her words for the moment and allowed her tongue to twist over the one that her hand wasn't paying attention to. Chloe's breathless cry filled the room, and Beca let the fingers of her free hand skim Chloe's stomach as she moved them lower; Chloe's body stilled in anticipation, quivering when Beca's fingers curved around the lip of her boy shorts. There she paused, waiting for Chloe's approval.

  
“Please,” Chloe whimpered, and Beca immediately slipped her hand into Chloe's shorts and met her heat with her fingers. Chloe's hips bucked into her hand, her moan spurring Beca on. She released Chloe's nipple and sat back so she could see the redhead in full, her free hand a steadying weight on her hip as she slipped two fingers into Chloe's slick heat and used her thumb to rub her clit. Chloe tossed her head back in a breathless scream, lowering herself onto Beca's hand as the brunette set the pace. “Beca — oh god — please —”

  
“What do you need, baby?” Beca asked her, tracing her outer lips with a third finger, pushing behind her thrusts with her thigh. She curled her fingers in as she thrusted, and a full-throated moan escaped Chloe. “That's right, beautiful, I wanna hear you.”

  
“I — fuck, Beca — right there, right there, please — _harder_ —”

  
Beca complied immediately, pushing her third finger in with her next thrust, and Chloe's high gasp made Beca pull her down harder — just like she wanted — and Chloe's approving moans filled the room. Her walls clutched convulsively around Beca's fingers, letting her know that she was on the right track.

  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Beca growled in Chloe's ear, and Chloe's head dropped onto the brunette's shoulder and she ground herself down, letting Beca fill her as she pulled her back down onto her fingers. “You're so fucking gorgeous, Chloe, and you sound so perfect, I could keep you here forever.”

  
Chloe whimpered as Beca pulled her around to kiss her again, trailing kisses along her jaw and nipping at the skin of her throat, careful to leave nothing more than small red marks, but the stimulation seemed to only spur Chloe on, leaving her wrecked and desperate. “Baby, _please.”_

  
“Please what, Chlo?” Beca grinned at Chloe's groan of frustrated pleasure. She slowed the pace of her hand and forced the redhead's body to still, and when Chloe tried to rock into her fingers, she removed them. Chloe whined at the loss. “Are you gonna tell me what you want, babygirl?”

  
“Fuck — Bec, I —” Chloe tossed her head back as Beca trailed her fingers across her nipples and started twisting and pulling just enough to cause a sting. Chloe released a string of invectives and tried to move again, but Beca ran a finger lightly across her clit and the redhead jerked into her touch.

  
“This okay, beautiful?” Beca murmured, worrying she might be pushing her luck with the authority thing, but Chloe nodded frantically, immediately understanding.

  
“You're fucking sexy as hell right now, but if you don't fuck me like you mean it, babe, I might lose my mind. I need you.”

  
“Hmm.” Beca teased at her entrance for a moment, watching the pleasure flit across Chloe's face. “Well, then, tell me how you need me.”

  
Chloe's eyes sparked with a dark fire. “Hard and fast, baby. Like you _mean_ it.”

  
Beca smirked. “There's my good girl.” Chloe gasped at the huskiness in her voice, and without warning she slammed her fingers back into the redhead. Chloe shuddered and cried out, and Beca saw the exact moment where she gave herself entirely over into the brunette's control. “You trust me?” she asked and Chloe nodded, whimpering as she adjusted to Beca's pace. “Hands on the back of the chair. Keep them there.”

  
Chloe did as she was told, groaning when Beca rewarded her by pulling her in, still fucking her, and lifting a nipple to her mouth. Chloe's hands clenched the chair hard enough that it creaked, but she kept them there. Beca scraped her teeth and tongue over the sensitive bud, tugging roughly and then soothing the sting. Chloe's whole body was beginning to tense, and Beca decided to spur her on.

  
“God, babe, you're so wet for me,” she growled in Chloe's ear, and her whole body shuddered. “Do you like giving yourself to me like this?”

  
“Fuck — babe,  _god_ yes!”

  
“D'you want more?” As she asked, she curved her fingers so she was hitting Chloe's front wall with every thrust. The redhead's moans were careening toward a constant, and every cant of her hips shook.

  
“Oh god — Bec, please — _please,_ I'm so close, don't stop, _fuck_ don't stop —” Beca adjusted her hand so her palm was hitting Chloe's clit, and Chloe ground herself into it, panting. “Yes, _yes,_ oh fuck, babygirl — I need — I —”

  
“D'you wanna cum for me?” Beca murmured in Chloe's ear, and Chloe shuddered and nodded, her body jerking toward the brunette. Beca made another thrust, harder, and Chloe's cry filled the room.

  
_“Shit_ — Bec — oh god, babe — I — I'm gonna —”

  
“Good,” Beca murmured. “Be a good girl and cum for me, lovely.”

  
Chloe slammed down one last time and bit down on the brunette's shoulder to muffle her scream as her walls pulsed around Beca's fingers. Beca gently rode her through it, not pulling away until Chloe's shaking body stilled and her mouth loosened on Beca's shoulder. Chloe whined as Beca pulled her fingers out of her, nuzzling into her neck.

  
“Fuck, that was amazing,” she breathed, and Beca chuckled as she kissed every inch of Chloe's skin that she could reach. “What brought that on?”

  
_“You're_ amazing,” the brunette corrected her, smiling. “And I don't know. Maybe I just like making sure you know you're mine.”

  
“Of course I'm yours,” Chloe said, and softly kissed the brunette.

  
Not a moment too soon, there was a pounding on the door.

  
“Bhloe, Stacie says if you don't get down here in the next five minutes she's doing body shots and we all know Beca can't have tequila!”

  
Beca groaned as Chloe laughed. “Tequila — my only weakness!” Beca said dramatically.

  
“We'll be down in a second, Amy!” Chloe called, and they heard the Australian head back down the hotel hallway.

  
“I told you,” Beca said, grinning, “we're late.” She patted Chloe on the ass and let the redhead get to her feet. “Are you gonna be able to keep your pants on at this party or should I be worried?”

  
Chloe's eyes gleamed with a wicked grin. “Who knows? The question is, can _you?”_

  
Beca grinned. “I guess we'll see. Of course,” she added, “I know what I have in store for you for later.”

  
Chloe's eyes gleamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. May be more in store, stay tuned!


End file.
